The (Incomplete) History of a Hacking Traitor
by ticktocktimepiece
Summary: "Hey. I'm Tanith, although I'm better known as the 'hacking traitor' to Void. I don't have much time left, so why don't you take a seat if you have time to kill, and let me tell you a little story..." ((Backstory for my OC, Tanith. She lives in the Craftlands, and things are a bit complicated. Tied into the universe of 'The Abilities of the Talentless Tara Cord' by iamsolarflare.))
1. Chapter 1 - Into the Void

The room that I awoke in was cold. The texture beneath my palms was familiar to me- cobblestone. As I lifted my dazed head, I was roughly tugged up onto my feet. A tall, slim Voider towered over me. A male, from what I could make out. Suddenly, I snapped to, realizing what had happened. I had been wrenched away from my friends, family, and home. I was now in the mouth of an unfamiliar beast, and I scrambled to pull away, but my young body was too weak. I was only around seven or eight at the time, mind you, and disconnecting the soldier's hand from my little arm felt near impossible. I even attempted to dig my feet into the ground, but no matter what I did, my feet held no traction. So, what was I gonna do? Well, just what any other terrified kid would do at a time like this- scream and flail desperately.

"Hold still, you little runt!"

The Voider's voice sounded more annoyed than anything, like someone had skimped all the meat in his sandwich. Of course, he didn't stop me from panicking.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!"

I believe I was crying at this point. I know it may sound cliché, but I was quite literally 'crying for mommy' the whole way.

"Ugh, you're a feisty one! You might make a good soldier, once you get some sense knocked into ya'."

I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult. Actually, come to think of it, it seemed somewhere in between. After a few damp, winding hallways, we came to a stop. Multiple other Voiders came up to me as I shook with fear, now too scared to speak. My parents had always told me how horrible Void was. 'They'll kill you' this and 'They live for chaos and destruction' that. I couldn't help but imagine every horrible way that they could murder me, Oh, they could've run me through with a blade, used some painful ability on me, snapped my neck- the possibilities were endless. But instead, they just sorta looked me over and commented back and forth to each other. I can still remember every single word that they uttered amongst themselves.

"She looks pretty scrawny and useless to me."

"Yeah, but she's healthy at least. Unlike that last one we saw. He was so ill that I doubt he'll even make it through the night."

"Where did this one come from?"

"Diamond Side, I think. One of those religious cities, probably."

"Her eyes are wider than an Ender's in the headlights. Are you sure this one doesn't have some kinda brain damage?

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's a dud."

They just talked on and on, debating and discussing me with each other, as if I was suddenly the brand new centerpiece in this room full of strangers. I quickly became numb to their conversation and everything that they were saying, zoning out as I thought. I missed my home. My home was never this big and empty. It was small, warm, and smelled of a sweet scent that I could never quite put my finger on. I could just stay there for hours on end without a care in the world. It was like a sanctuary for me. One of the Voider's voices broke my little homesick trance.

"Ay you, what's your name?"

I swallowed hard, plunged back into reality and separated from my reminiscing moment.

"T-T- Tanith."

The Voider grinned.

"Well then, Tanith... welcome to Side Void."

* * *

**((Welp, that's the first chapter. It's pretty short, yeah, but I'm just getting started on it, and the second chapter is already in progress. It's quite a bit longer too. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd love to get better at writing through some /constructive/ criticism!))**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trio of Grief

**((Ah, the next chapter! This one's a bit sad. Bear with me, here.))**

* * *

My blood ran cold. Welcome? I raced to put the pieces together in my mind. Of course, by now, you probably would've understood the situation perfectly well. But for me, it took a moment or two to shake off my disbelief.

"W-welcome to Void...?"

My voice stuttered and shook. I began to feel as if the walls of the room were closing in on me. These intimidating Voiders towered over me, their gazes making it impossible for me to even move an inch from where I stood. There had to be at least four or five of them. It was fairly dark too, and making out their faces was difficult in the low light. Their eyes, however, glowed like beacons, boring into my small form. The one who had acknowledged me before spoke again, snagging my attention.

"Did I stutter, Tanith?"

Hearing people like him say my name was painful. The familiar syllables rolling off of his tongue soured it.

"N-no, I just-"

".You'll just be silent for now."

I clamped my mouth shut. This was the first time the Voider on the far right had spoken at all. It was distinctly female, with an almost wispy quality that made me shudder. Despite her words being slow and cool, her tone still managed to intimidate me quite a bit.

".You _will_ be joining us, and you _will_ remain here from now on. "

I was beginning to feel even more strange. I didn't want to join Void! I didn't like it here one bit. It was cold, empty, lonely, and I had no idea who my captors were. I wanted my friends. I wanted my parents. _I wanted to go back._ I clenched my fists, shaking with worry, fear, and _that feeling._ Everyone knows that feeling- the one you get when you have no choice. When you can't make a difference or change your situation- I suppose _trapped_ would work, but you know just as well as I that _ trapped _is nothing compared to _that feeling. _Finally, I dared to speak again, disregarding what the female Voider had told me to do.

"I-I want to go home..."

The female Voider stepped closer to me, and I was finally able to see her face. She was a ghostly white. Her hair was as well, and was fairly short, what with stopping right around the neck area. The only thing on her body that seemed to hold any color at all was her eyes. Those were a deep red, and even in the darkened room, they picked up the smallest bits of light, making them appear to glow intensely. She seemed to be wearing some kind of cloak, as well as a pendant that shone with the same color as those eyes of hers. She looked down on me with an air of authority about her.

"¿Excuse me?"

I repeated myself, this time more quiet and submissive. The last thing I had wanted was a confrontation with a Voider, and I took a nervous step back as she advanced on me.

"¿Why are you stepping away from me? .Come closer and repeat yourself. .I couldn't quite hear you."

I did as I was told. The air felt stale, and a certain pressure pushed down on me the closer that I got to her.

"I-I want-"

".Louder."

"I want to-"

"¡LOUDER!"

**"I WANT TO GO HOME!"**

I shut my eyes tight, shrinking back. I was absolutely sure that I was dead meat by then. I had shouted at one of these highly dangerous people, and now I was dead. Strangely enough, though, a strike didn't come. She just smiled bitterly and shook her head.

".And I thought you were smart. .You can't go back. .You never will go back. .That is final. .It's not a tough thing to grasp."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as her words hit me.

"B-but... Mom and Dad..."

".-Are gone. .You won't be needing them, anyway. .They were just a nuisance. .All they ever did was get in your way."

"N-no! That's not true!"

".Silence. .They never loved you anyhow."

"But, they said-"

".They were lying. ¿Would you really be here if they truly cared about you? ¿If they really loved you, they would've fought harder to keep you with them, right? .But here you are. ¿And where are they?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. My parents had always told me that Voiders spoke lies, but how could I really believe them now? I didn't know what to do with this information. I was just... beside myself. With what, I'm not sure. But the one thing I do know is that that was the first time that my moral foundation had been cracked. Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time, either, but I can tell you that when we get to it. I didn't completely trust this Voider's word, but I didn't trust my parents, either... I didn't trust anyone.

"M-my friends, though. They still care, ri-"

".No. .They aren't important any longer. .Now hush."

I choked back tears as the Voider grasped my wrist and began to take me down the hallway, leaving the other ones behind.

".Come this way. .And stop with the waterworks."

She looked back at we and grinned.

"¿Wouldn't want to attract the attention of any mobs, now would you?"

To you, that probably sounds like a true, 'yeah right' moment, but not only was I worried and not going to take chances... I was also a bit... ah... _gullible_ in my younger years. The hallways that we travelled through smelled musty, like an old catacomb, and the dust was so thick in some places that it was hard to breathe. When we finally came to a stop, it was in front of an old, iron door.

".You'll be staying here for now."

She pushed open the door with ease, which was surprising, because this particular door looked very heavy. And then, I noticed something. Inside, there was two other kids: a boy and a girl around my age. They were holding onto each other tightly in a fearful, teary hug, even though they didn't appear to be related. From the difference in the type and style of their clothing, they didn't even seem from the same area as each other. The boy had eyes of light blue, with sweaty black hair that hung over his face. The girl, however, had hazel eyes, with reddish brown hair that probably used to be long, but appeared to have been cut off with a blade, leaving it uneven. The room itself was rather unpleasant. It was even more cold than the rest of the place, and had two bunks, but no pillows or blankets to go along with them. The fact that there were only two meant that one of us would have to sleep on the floor, because the bunks were too small for two. Not to mention that the floor seemed like the most comfortable option. Back then, I didn't know where this place was. But, as it turns out, we had been put in the old, retired dungeon. A great place to keep imprisoned kids, right? Yeah. I still have my doubts about that place being retired, too. Especially the room used for torture.

".You'll be evaluated tomorrow. .Your abilities will be tested to see if you're warrior material. .If you are, you'll become a_ true_ member of Void and join the battle. ~If not... well, that's a surprise~"

And with that, she shoved me inside, shut the door tight, and I heard a 'click'- of course she had locked it. The stiff silence pervaded in the almost pitch-black room. There were no windows, no torches, no anything. Just me, the two other kids, and their stifled weeping. I was surprised that no mobs had spawned in there to devour us yet. Now, with the Voider gone, I found myself trembling as I mulled over my situation. My eyes filled with tears and began to overflow onto the stone floor. The other children weeping began to mix with mine, and at last, I collapsed. I wasn't going to see anyone that I knew ever again. Oh, I felt so pathetic as I began to mourn too. But, something odd happened. Those two kids slowly came up to me... and held me, allowing me to join their little sobbing circle. We did that for the whole night almost. We didn't speak. We didn't stand. We didn't separate. We didn't even care who each other was or where they were from. We were all in the same boat. Even as we fell asleep, not a second did we let go of one another. We were just a pile of cold, crying, and pathetic kids stuck in an adult's world, praying for things to get better.

...Praying for things to get better...

* * *

**((Aw... Well, I told you it'd be a little sad. It might be a bit sobby now, but things get more action-y really soon. Next chapter, we'll get to how the kidnapping really happened and what's going on with the war- oops! I've said to much!))**


End file.
